Coin-operated vending machines for vending soft drinks or the like, particularly those which dispense single cans or bottles, are often located in an outdoor environment where they are subject not only to temperature extremes, but also to rain, snow and dirt abrasion as a result of high winds. In addition, because such machines are generally unattended, they are often subject to customer abuse, and/or vandalism. As a result, the attractive appearance of such machines can deteriorate in a relatively short period of time, and oftentimes the deterioration of the appearance results in a drop in sales because fewer customers are attracted to the machine.
Quite often such machines are owned by an independent company who leases space on the premises so that the proprietor of the premises is not directly responsible for the upkeep of the vending machine. Heretofore, it has been necessary for the owner to remove the machine from the premises to his own place of operation for refurbishing, necessitating both transportation costs and loss of sales unless a substitute machine can be provided. At his place of operation, the owner then is required to disassemble the exterior of the machine and replace the damaged or deteriorated components--an operation requiring a number of hours. Improvements in this method of operation have long been sought after.